34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Flamsteed
Laurel (In some stories called Laura Flamstead/Laura Flamsteed) was the one of the victors from District 9. She won The 32nd Hunger Games at age 16. Her personality is described as a person that could whip anyone into shape. 32nd Hunger Games Her Games are described in the book, "The 40th Hunger Games," "After we chat a bit, I go find some tapes of the past victors and their Hunger Games. I watch the one 8 years ago. Gliese notices it and says, "Mm, that was a great year." I done remember seeing it, so I press play for the 32d year. Theres the reaping scene, but the one that takes the longest is District 9, since the person who won that year came from there. A tall, muscular girl volunteers for a smaller girl, maybe her sister or something, or a friend. During the parade, the district dresses as farmers as usual, so theres nothing special for her or her district partner. She acts quiet but lethal during her interview, and she wears a yellow dress. '' ''During the countdown, I and the others get to know that the arena was an desert, with an occasional cactus in sight. This year was also quite special, as the only thing they had in the arena was hammers. Laurel kills her district partner and another boy. She later makes an alliance with another girl (District 7 Female), her height, but she has more muscle. She gets killed by a scorpion sting. A little bit later, its just Laurel, and the tributes from 2, who are too far away from Laurel, so they start to kill each other. Both people end up bleeding to death, making Laurel the victor." This year, she was mentored by the only victor besides her, Jomilee Lapworth. Also, her odds of winning were 6-1. 40th Hunger Games She is the only mentor this year mentoring the District 9 tributes, "From 9, theres Laurel Flamsteed. She has that sort of... guess military personality, like how she could probably whip the weakest into shape. She is also pretty athletic. From what I know, she told me that she used a hammer in the Games, since that was the only weapon in the Games that year. She has dark skin, has black hair, and brown eyes." Mockingjay During this time, when District 13 was breaking in the Capitol to retrieve the fellow victors, her name was seen on a pillar with her fellow victors from the same district. Death She would die of natural causes in the same week with her husband, probably around 74 ADD, since she would die 8 months before the Victor's Purge would start, according to Michiel Korte. Trivia * Her personality was based of Atala's, according to the author Devin Naqvi * She has the same last name of Gaius Flamsteed. * Laurel is a unisex given name. The name is of English origin from the Latin Lauras with the meaning referring to the laurel tree. * Her Victory Tour image shows her using a shuriken, a weapon that is very different to what the weapon was that she used that year. This may be the case because its shows that she's very lethal. Category:Victors